Shin Persona Tensei
by I want burritos
Summary: A boy named Futsuo moves to the peaceful town of Nishitani but realizes the threat of demons taking over the world by passing through mysterious doors that connect the human world to the demon world. With the help of his new friends and the powers of the multiple "masks" he wears, Futsuo must save the world from demons
1. Chapter 1: The new kid in town

Hello, Jello, this is the first story I'll be sharing on my account, a little long but I'm sure you'll still be able to enjoy it to some degree but anyway, let's get started

It was 8:53 PM on a Saturday as a moving truck entered a town named Nishitani, this moving truck finally stopped at a house, it was small but could hold a small family and this family was indeed small, consisting of a boy, his mother and a dog

The boy slept soundly, he was a 17 year old boy and was slightly depressed as he had lived in the same town for most of his life as the last time he moved was when he was a baby, all his friends were in the other town. He was of course still going to talk to them online but it wasn't the same as talking to them in person. The boy was awoken by his mother, who put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him

"Futsuo, wake up, we're here~" his mother said. Futsuo slowly but surely opened his eyes and let out a loud yawn as he stretched, Futsuo stepped out of the truck and looked down the road, the sun was beginning to set and it looked beautiful.

"Guess this is where I'm gonna live now" Futsuo murmured

Futsuo looked at the house. It was blue, had two floors and was as normal as they came, it wasn't good but wasn't by any means bad either, it was fine. As Futsuo looked at his watch a blue butterfly landed on his hand. Futsuo drew his attention towards the butterfly, it's antennas twitched and it would move it's wings occasionally. There didn't seem to be anything special about it but Futsuo could not look away from it, Futsuo saw many butterflies but he felt as if this one had something special about it. It then flew away and Futsuo fixed his gaze on the house, his mom was standing in front of it and she was waiting for him to come in

Futsuo walked towards the house, entering it completely, he looked around. The room was empty. The floor was a standard carpet, it was quite soft. His mother walked in

"I see you found a new friend out there" she said, referring to the butterfly. Futsuo was slightly startled by her voice though it was soft

"Um... Yeah… I guess that butterfly is my friend now" Futsuo said awkwardly

"I'm gonna go up and see my room, if I'm correct then it's the floor upstairs, right?" Futsuo said, his mom nodded slightly let him know he was right. He went up and checked his room, it was empty, of course

Pascal the dog walked in holding a tennis ball in his mouth. He walked towards Futsuo and dropped the ball, Pascal barked to get Futsuo's attention which he was known to do, Futsuo noticed him

"Oh, hey Pascal" Futsuo smiled softly and reached out to pet him, Pascal laid on his back and barked again, trying to get Futsuo to rub his belly, which he did, Pascal barked one more time in satisfaction

"Who's a good dog? You are!" Futsuo said as Pascal pounced on him and began giving him doggy kisses. They played a bit and both fell asleep

In his dream, Futsuo was floating in an endless void and held the tower arcana in his right hand, he then saw a man in the distance. He got closer and saw the man, this man was tall, he was naked but leaves were covering his lower abdomen, the leaves went up to his bellybutton. The man had long, Brown hair that was longer than his own body. The man held an apple with the Hebrew word "חטא" carved into it. The man began to speak and as he did, the dark void began to crumble, a blinding light peeked out from the void

"I am thou, thou art I"

Futsuo woke up, he gasped as he became fully awake, he looked around and pinched his cheek to see if he was awake. He was. His mom called from downstairs

"Futsuo! I'm going to the store! There's also pizza on the table!" his mother said, Futsuo slowly got up and went to get some pizza, as moving around for a whole week can leave you hungry

After eating, he unpacked his laptop and got the internet password which his mom had written down and left on the table, he then logged into Talkcord so he could talk to his friends

StarmanForever: Hey, you guys here? I just got my laptop from my suitcase

Holykittens: Yeah, I'm here, was just watching cat compilations. How's the new house?

StarmanForever: It's fine. Still wanna go back though

Holykittens: Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it (°w°)

StarmanForever: Okay, also, can you get Takeshi? I want to talk to both of you about this weird dream but I still half set up the internet on my phone and it would be more convenient if you text him since you have it on you 24/7

Holykittens: Okay, one sec

Bloodfilledrage: Hey Futsuo what's up? Haven't talked to you for a week!

StarmanForever: I'm fine. I actually brought you here so I can talk about this weird dream I had. Everything was dark then I saw this tall naked dude holding an apple with what I think was Hebrew carved into it and leaves covering his stuff, then he said "I am thou, thou art I" or something like that

Holykittens: What happened next? I'm very interested

StarmanForever: Unfortunately, that's all that happened

Bloodfilledrage: Damn, I wish I had dreams as weird as yours, all I get are dreams about flying and falling

StarmanForever: Trust me, you don't. It was kinda freaky. It was also very vivid. I had to pinch my cheek to see if I was dreaming or not when I woke up

Holykittens: Hmm... That's a pretty weird dream alright, I think I half go now, my mom's calling me for bed, bye ~(·-·)~

Bloodfilledrage: Crap, my mom called me for bed 10 minutes ago. See ya

StarmanForever: yeah, I should go to bed too, see you tomorrow

Futsuo laid out some blankets and laid down on them. He fell asleep quickly. He had another strange dream, this time he was in a room where nearly Everything was blue. There were three people. A boy and a girl wearing blue uniforms, they had white hair and golden eyes, the other was a man with a long nose sitting at a desk. The man spoke to Futsuo

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. I am Igor, would you be kind enough to tell me your name?" the man said to Futsuo

"I am... Futsuo…" he replied

"A pleasure to meet you, Futsuo, I am Tamaki, the boy next to me is Nobu" the girl, now known as Tamaki greeted

"Why hello, as Tamaki said, I am nobu, shall we begin to explain what is happening?" Nobu said

"Why yes, Nobu. Futsuo, demons are coming into this world. I have tasked you with fighting the demons and stop them from entering this world. They are within a labyrinth under this town" Igor explained

"H- how do I fight a demon? I don't have any weapons to fight one with" Futsuo said

"It may seem dangerous and it is for a normal human, however, with every of demon is the ability to become... A persona. What is a persona, you may ask? A manifestation of oneself, you'll awaken the ability to use personas soon. With this ability, fighting demons will be easier, however, you cannot do this alone, you must have others who can use personas with you to make it easier" Nobu replied

Futsuo listened intently, however as Nobu finished talking, Futsuo's body started fading. He was becoming more and more see through, he looked at his hands, he could barely see them

"But it seems that you can't talk to us right now, you're currently accessing this place by dreaming. Your body is waking up" Tamaki told Futsuo

"We shall meet again, farewell" Igor said as Futsuo finally disappeared

Futsuo awakened and got up. He wondered if that dream was just a dream or if it was real and he would see Igor, Tamaki, and Nobu again. Futsuo tried to convince himself that it was just a dream but he couldn't believe how vivid that dream was, he wondered if that dream with the man holding the Apple was connected to the recent dream he just had. Futsuo entered the kitchen to see his mom making breakfast

"Good morning, you slept pretty well even on the floor like that. Would you mind buying coffee beans at the store? Also, you'll be going to school next week, just so you know" his mom told him. She gave him the money to buy coffee, he also brought Pascal with him

As he walked to the store, Pascal barked at something. It was to get Futsuo to notice something. Two objects were sitting in the grass. Futsuo walked over to the keys to take a closer look, one was blue and shone in the light, the other was a silver key that also shone in the light, though not as much as the blue key. He took them, figuring that he could look for the owner of the keys, as he didn't want to turn them in to the police station as they only keep items for a limited time. Futsuo got some coffee beans and looked for the owner of the keys for a while

He walked for a while but couldn't find anybody. Futsuo decided that he should go back home and look some more tomorrow. He knew it would be be faster if he went through the alleyway. As he walked, he noticed an ominous looking door that was as silver as the key he had. The silver key began to emit a strange glow. Futsuo brought the key closer and it's glow got more intense, Futsuo unlocked the door using the key and when he opened it, he couldn't see anything, it was all just a bright light coming out, however, he didn't enter the door and was worried that his mom was starting to think something had happened to him. When he went to get Pascal he realized that Pascal somehow didn't seem to notice what happened

Futsuo got back home with Pascal and saw his mom. She sighed in relief

"There you are, I was getting worried about you" she said. Futsuo didn't know what to say so he lied and said that he got lost as he knew that it would be easier than explaining that he found a strange key that opened a weird door. She gave him breakfast and the rest of the day was normal

The next day, Futsuo went to the school to see how it's like. It was called Megami High and seemed fairly big compared to the school Futsuo went to at his old neighborhood. Futsuo looked around and saw another door, he was about to enter it to see what's going on but his mom called him as it was time to go. Everyday was normal, he did see the door occasionally but either didn't have time to enter it or just didn't bother. Before he knew it, he had to go to school again

StarmanForever: I half to go to school tomorrow

Holykittens: Wow, you're lucky, I wish we were lucky enough to have two weeks off school. I can only wish (°^°)

Bloodfilledrage: come on, Toshiki, he spent one of em' moving so it should count as one week, honestly if I were him, I'd worry about my new school

Holykittens: I know, I'm just greedy for school-free days

StarmanForever: I'm actually worried about school so I guess I'm also greedy for school-free days so I dont half to worry about it

Holykittens: Yeah! Let's all be greedy for school-free days (·`w´·) what about you, Takeshi?

Bloodfilledrage: well, school is just some lame crap so I guess I'll be greedy for school-free days too

StarmanForever: Okay then, we'll be greedy for school-free days

Futsuo mostly just talked to his friends and played an online game with them that day. They had some fun chatting to each other and they all went to bed late into the night

Well, hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't sure if the Talkcord segments were okay because the rules said it can't be chat based but I figured it was okay because it's not entirely based on the chatlog. I'll make another chapter soon so stay tuned (hey that kinda rhymes). The next chapter will be the one where Futsuo awakens his persona


	2. Chapter 2: Awaking

Hello, jello. Today I'm posting a new chapter of my story ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ other than the fact that Futsuo awakens his persona and the introduction of a new character, not much will really happen this first chapter. I have a small bit of a fever today and was in a bit of the writing mood

Futsuo woke up to his alarm going off. He slowly got up. Today was his first day of school. He wasn't excited but he didn't loath the day. He simply got ready, ate breakfast, told his mother goodbye and went off

Futsuo walked to the train station in which he was able to hear the many voices of the schoolchildren. After getting off the train, Futsuo got lost... For real! Being late on his first day wouldn't give anyone a good impression on him so Futsuo searched frantically for Megami High but couldn't find it

However, when all hope seemed lost, Futsuo heard a soft, almost calming voice behind him

"Hey... Are you lost?" Futsuo looked behind him to see a boy with long, black hair wearing a yellow coat and holding a black bag. He was somewhat taller than Futsuo but was his age. Futsuo replied with a yes

"You must be going to Megami High if I'm correct" the boy said

"H- How do you know?" Futsuo asked with a small bit of shock

"Why, it's common for newer students to get lost here as they don't always see the sign that goes to Megami High, in fact it's kinda easy to miss" the boy told Futsuo before running off with him following

"And here we are" the boy said cheerfully, Futsuo looked up to the school. He went to the boy... But he already left

He got to class, where the teacher was. She asked Futsuo to introduce himself to the class, before doing so, he noticed that the boy was sitting in the back of the class. He didn't pay much attention though and just introduced himself

"I am Futsuo Sho. It's a pleasure to meet all of you" Futsuo said before going to sit with the boy wearing the yellow coat

"Hey, I just wanna thank you for helping me. It means a lot" Futsuo said to the boy

"It's fine. I just like helping people out. You know, I haven't told you my name yet, it's Ikeda Kyushichi but you can call me Aleph" the boy, now known by the two names said

That day, Futsuo left for home. He then saw Aleph running up to him. He appeared to have something in his hand

"Hey Futsuo, you dropped this key!" Aleph yelled while running up to Futsuo with that key

"Oh, thanks, Aleph" Futsuo replied. Aleph returned the key and they began walking home together. Everything was fine... But then Futsuo heard Aleph ask him something

"Hey, you see that door? I don't remember it being there" Futsuo's eyes widened. He could see the doors too? Futsuo told him about how he began seeing the doors as soon as he touched that key

"Well, we should check it out" Aleph said. Before Futsuo could stop him he opened it. Aleph stared into the white abass that was behind the door

Futsuo looked into the void before accidentally falling in. Aleph, worried for his new friend, jumped into the void to save Futsuo

Futsuo got up to see he was in a strange area. It has all grey. There were blocks arising from the ground and some were floating

"What is this place?" Futsuo murmured to himself. He looked around and saw that Aleph looked a bit worried

"Uhh.. We got company" Aleph said as a group of star shaped monsters began to surround the two. These monsters were demons, these demons were all Decarabia

"Oh no…" Futsuo murmured as the Decarabia approached him and Aleph... Suddenly, he heard a voice and as he did, a headache formed

"I am thou... Thou art I…" the voice said. It was the same voice as the man in Futsuo's dream. Futsuo dropped to his knees and held his head as he yelled in pain

"Say the words and release me" the voice said. Futsuo got up slowly and the corners of his mouth turned up

"Per..so..na" he murmured before the man appeared besides him. He looked the same as he did in the dream. He floated in the air

"I am thou, thou art I, from the sea of thy soul, I am the first man Adam" Futsuo stood confidently, he was no longer scared like before

Adam fought the Decarabia off using Zan and disappeared. The demons ran off. Futsuo collapsed on the floor and lay there unconscious

"Futsuo!" Aleph cried before carrying him on his shoulder. Futsuo's body was as hard to carry like the body of a normal highschool boy but Aleph carried him anyway. As Aleph found a door, he saw a boy in the distance, he walked a bit closer and squinted. He gasped as he saw the boy... It was... Him?! The other Aleph stood there wearing a purple and grey coat along with a fedora. He grinned evilly and stared at the version of him wearing a yellow coat. He didn't have grey eyes unlike the other Aleph, instead his eyes were golden yellow. Aleph ran back to the door and opened it, escaping the area he was once in

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room" Igor said. Futsuo woke up, at least his soul did. Futsuo saw Igor, Tamaki and Nobu

"You seem to have awakened the power inside you known as a persona" Tamaki said

"A persona is a mask. You wear it everyday of your life, in fact, there are many masks that you wear in your life, but Adam is the mask you wear the most" Nobu said before speaking some more

"You'll gain more masks by befriending demons, who will become the mask for you to wear" he added

"Right, I see that I have Adam on my side now but what about Aleph? Can he awaken his persona?" Futsuo asked

"Well, maybe... But we have a bigger issue relating to Aleph" Tamaki said

"You see, demons aren't the only things that live in the demon world, shadows also live there, though it's uncommon to meet a shadow as they prefer to stay hidden away, there are two types of shadows, the types that manifest from negative emotions... And the shadows that are the other selves of humans. Everybody has a shadow. These shadows want to kill their other selves, a shadow will only stop pursuing them when they come to accept it as their other self... If the person denies the fact that their shadow is apart of them, that shadow will become a monster that will attempt to kill them, unless they can fight it off... They will die" Tamaki continued

"Why would the shadow want to kill their other selves? Aren't they apart of them?" Futsuo asked

"Well, shadows want to replace their other selves. The want to BE their other selves. Look, Futsuo, without you, Aleph would be in grave danger if he were to return to the demon world. If he does return, you'll half to protect him at all costs, he has been spotted by his shadow, when a shadow spots their other self, they will pursue them until they can end their life, this isn't different for Aleph. You can't kill his shadow, if Aleph's shadow dies, Aleph will die too, the only way to "defeat" Aleph's shadow is to get Aleph to accept the fact that he's a part of him, however, that may be very hard as not even the most joyful of people want to accept the worst parts of themselves" Nobu explained

"Well, shouldn't I just keep Aleph from entering the demon world?" Futsuo asked

"Well, that is possible but because Aleph had entered the demon world, he could just enter it again, meaning your attempts could be futile. Your best bet is to give him a weapon to defend himself with but make sure you make things clear that he absolutely cannot kill him" Nobu replied, straightening his tie, suddenly, Futsuo began to disappear like last time. His body was waking up

Futsuo awoke on a bench, Aleph was standing next to him. He had a relieved look on her face

"Thank goodness you're awake, I was getting worried about you. I would bring you home but I don't know where you live" he said, Futsuo seemed a little out of it, being half asleep, he suddenly gasped

"Wait, how long was I out?" He worryingly asked Aleph

"Surprisingly not that long, in fact, you we're out for only two minutes" Aleph replied, he helped Futsuo up and helped him walk back home with Futsuo giving him directions

That night Aleph couldn't sleep, it was because of a loud banging outside. He snuck out to see what that noise was. Aleph fallowed the sound and found out it was one of the doors, something was trying to escape, the door flew open, revealing Shadow Aleph, who reached out in an attempt to pull Aleph in before the door slammed shut. Aleph, in a panic, ran back and locked the front and back doors then preceded to hide in his bedroom. He was unable to sleep even though his shadow had stopped pounding on the door

Hope you liked the new chapter that I made. Some more stuff might happen in the next chapter. They're might be another character introduced but he won't become relevant to the story until Aleph deals with his shadow


End file.
